Cognizant
by Nautica7mk
Summary: Sequel to Awake. She thought it was only a dream.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Cognizant  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing  
**Summary**: Sequel to Awake. She thought it was only a dream.  
**Author's Notes**: This storyline is gonna come in hard and fast. You'll know once you read it. Remember, this story is written in 7 parts, so please don't expect it to be long and drawn out. With the exception of the Prologue, I hope the updates are appropriate in its lenght.

**Previously in Awake**

An accident on the way to Smallville left Lois Lane in a coma for two days. Little did she understand that during her comatose state, she found herself living in the future where she was successful, married and most of all, happy.

Now back in the life she knew, there are moments where she questions the possibility that some of it is real.

And if so, what would it mean for her.

**Prologue**

Sad.

That's what I feel right now.

I can barely eat. I don't care much to think. Everything seems to move in slow motion. I always thought this would never happen to me again. I always thought I had things under control. I was so wrong and wished so much I was right.

Everyone has left now.

I can hear the fallen leaves whistling.

I was alone.

No one but the memories of people long gone to keep me company. I stare numbly at the gravestone and I still can't believe it.

_'Loving husband and father'_

It isn't right.

He shouldn't be gone.

"It never gets easy, does it?" I asked.

I felt someone watching me. No. I knew someone was watching me. I kept my eyes right where they were until the person stepped up and stood besides me.

"No. I'm afraid it never does."

I face Bruce and the tears forming in my eyes felt like poison.

"There are times when I wished I didn't know them. That I came and went. It's different when my mother died. I knew her, but then I didn't really know her. If it wasn't for the photos, I wouldn't remember her at all." I paused trying to gather the strength to continue. "But... but Mr. Kent was like... was like a dad to me and now he's gone."

I felt him wrap one arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer so he could place an assuring kiss on my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him softly.

"Chloe was worried. I wasn't sure if you wanted the company, but once I got the call from her, I knew there was no place I'd rather be than be here for you."

I smiled weakly.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I can already foresee Mrs. Kent overworking herself at the Talon to avoid coming home. She spent last night at my apartment. And Lex Luthor as Senator is making things worse. I need your help, but it's a really big favor."

Without further explanation, "What do you need?"

"I need you to buy the Talon."

I should be surprised that he didn't look all that surprised.

"Consider it done."

"And put it in Martha Kent's name."

He nods.

"I'll pay you back. I don't know how exactly, but I will."

"You don't need to. Our friendship doesn't work that way, Lois. No strings attached." I want to cry but I force myself not to. "Can I give you a ride home?"

I shake my head. "I want to stay a little longer, but I won't be long."

"Okay."

When he leaves I look back on Jonathan Kent's gravestone, a constant montage of images goes through my mind.

"No more running," I whispered. "I'm going to transfer to Met-U. Get my degree and do something with my life. Anything. But I promise I'm not going to run anymore." I take out a single white lily that I've been holding onto all morning. "It's my favorite flower. I hope you like it; your wife liked it too. Goodbye Mr. Kent. I'll never forget you."

When I turned to walk away I stopped when I felt another feeling - a feeling I couldn't describe. I turned to see if anyone was around but my line of sight saw no one. I turn back around and left the cemetery with the strong sense that someone was watching me all the way through.

**

* * *

**

Clark stepped out of the trees and watched Lois Lane walk to her car. He heard everything she said. Felt the sorrow in her voice. Saw the determination in her eyes. And he saw something in her she never lets him see.

A woman of remarkable compassion.

He looked at his father's headstone and realized.

Lois was right.

No more running.

**To be Continued…**


	2. Act 1

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone. You all are fantastic. Thank you for all the comments. The prologue was just a catalyst for Lois and Clark to move on with their lives. The story isn't dark at all, not in the least but I'm glad that it had the effect that it did, because losing Jonathan wasn't just their lost, but ours as well. Lois can't stay at The Talon forever and Clark's future doesn't lie in Smallville. You'll know what I mean.

**Act 1**

Click. Flash. I turn the camera on another angle. Click. Flash. And then another angle. Click. Flash. And finally… Clark appears in frame, startling the hell out of me. Click. "What the hell, Smallville?" Flash.

He smirked. "How do I look?" he asked smugly.

I removed the camera strap off my neck and placed it back in its bag. "Like road kill," I quipped. "What are you doing here?" We hadn't seen each other in almost a year, shortly after his father's funeral. "Last I heard, you were Spain."

He approached me with a smile and I'm glad to see he hasn't lost his sense of humor.

"I'm visiting. I saw my mom and Chloe and I thought I'd say hello." He takes my bags practically instinctually and we start walking. "So," he said rather profoundly. "Chloe told me you signed up for journalism. I thought you have a fear of being seated in front of the most bubbling reporter on the masthead."

Now it was my turn to smirk. I'm glad his memory is in tact as well.

"I haven't gotten that far yet, but I'll be sure to let you know." We reach my car and I see for the first time a freer looking Clark Kent. "Traveling suits you," I compliment sincerely.

He returned my compliment with a big smile. "Thanks." And then he looks at me. What is he looking at?

"What are you looking at?"

"You"

"Me?"

"You're hair is darker… and… and you look different."

I chuckle. "My secret's out." I throw my arms out in the air in dramatic fashion. "I was born a brunette," I reveal heartily as if it was the biggest secret I held.

"Really?" he chuckled.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but when I turned fourteen I got carried away with hair coloring. I haven't gone back till now."

He laughs at that, but it was a different laugh than I'm used to. Like he actually thought it was amusing.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked, popping his knuckles. He sounded nervous. "I saw a good café on the way here a few blocks east."

"Sure. Why not."

It took me a minute to realize that I just agreed to go out on a brunch date with Clark Kent.

When we reachedthe cafe, we ordered our drinks and began talking, catching up on the past year. Actually, once you get him to start talking, he talks a lot. Almost as much as me. Almost.

"So how long are you here?" I've been curious all afternoon.

"A couple of days."

"Wow." That left me a bit surprised. "So we're nothing but a pit stop for you."I didn't say it to put him down.

"Not a pit stop," he assured.

By the way he said it, I knew he was being genuine so I evaded reacting to his words by asking another question. "Where will you go next?

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Let's not talk in metaphors."

He laughs.

"How about you?" he asked. "We've been here for over half an hour and I'm the one doing all the talking. What have you been up to besides school?"

I shrugged. My life isn't that interesting to talk about, especially the last year.

"Like you said, it's all been school. After I enrolled, the General flipped the bill for room and board. As long as I get through school this time, I'm on an allowance."

"Are you thinking of going to work with Chloe at the Planet?"

I wished he didn't ask that. I've been avoiding visiting Chloe at the news building all year and I don't plan on breaking that habit anytime soon.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Smallville? Whatever happened to the farm boy that avoided conversations with me let alone actual inquiries?"

He frowned. I didn't think I would hurt his feelings. We're friends but we weren't exactly the best of friends. That was Chloe's role in Clark's life not mine.

"Forget I asked," he replied grumbly.

I roll my eyes at his childishness.

"You missed your part where you insult me"

He has this flabbergasted look all over his face when he asks, "Why?"

"Because that's how our relationship works. What's wrong with you?" I wave my hand across his face. "Are you off your clock?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes and that makes me smile.

"There you are," I greeted the familiar look.

He shakes his head looking obviously amused.

"I've missed talking to you."

I stare blankly at him. "Huh?"

"Our friendship, Lois. I've missed it," he clarified.

Still not getting it

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated, both eyebrows raised. "Because I like talking to you."

Yeah, that still didn't make any sense to me. Whenever he needed to talk to someone, it would be either Chloe or his parents and Lana - No, Nevermind, not Lana. He wouldn't gotten much out of her anyway. So going back to my earlier thought, talking was something reserved for 'not me' and whenever it is me, it's usually because it was convenient and that was fine.

"Don't look at me like that," he says.

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you don't believe me."

I had to laugh. "That's because I don't. Look, we had a few good talks here and there, but that doesn't quite clarify me as your confidant. Besides, if you wanted to talk to me, you know all you needed to do was pick up a phone."

He sighed and I can tell he's frustrated.

"Talking to you is different than talking to Chloe or my mom."

This I've got to hear.

I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue.

When he doesn't continue, I take the better part of valor and give him what he wants.

"All right, so I've got this professor in my English Lit class..." and we spent the rest of the afternoon trading stories about the last year and whatever else that we could think of.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Act 2

**Author's Notes**: Thanks again, everyone. Okay, so here's the thing. These acts are going to be jumping from one point in their lives to another. You're going to have to exercise your imaginations to fill the gaps in between. :)

**Act 2**

There could be a million other things in the world I could be doing, but today that's not the case. I drew the short end of the straw and now I'm wandering about the jungles of Central Africa looking into some macho man a bunch of locals call'The Savior'.

Personally, I think it's a load of crock.

According to eyewitness reports, a foreign white male was spotted rescuing a child off a bus that was too close from falling off the edge of a cliff.

Here's the kicker.

The bus actually fell and the witnesses didn't see the man until the bus was actually on the ground, in perfect condition, and the child lying besides it unconscious but very much alive.

I've had my share of miracles but come on!

It has to be a hoax.

If not, well, actually, I've got nothing to loose, so what the hell.

"Did you see anything else that could help me identify this person?"

The local who spoke the best English and shrugged.

"He was wearing back pack. That's all." I scribble in my handy little notepad. "Right. Black hair. Back pack. Then he was gone." I look at the local and shake his hand. "Thank you for your time." I turned and sighed. No one here had an eye for detail because every report was the same one. It's like one person saw and just passed the information around.

The pitfalls of being a reporter.

I should've stayed in the coffee business.

I make my way into a small village in Middle Congo and as much as camping and living in the boonies is not my thing, I can tolerate it despite what other people think. It's easier to be left alone when people believe I don't like it or can't handle it.

**

* * *

**

The Republic of the Congo is a former French colony of west-central Africa. Its borders are Gabon, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Democratic Republic of the Congo and the Gulf of Guinea. After it gained its independence in 1960, the former French region of Middle Congo became the Republic of the Congo.

I normally wouldn't know this much, but I realized that being a reporter took a lot of discipline and researching. Seriously, I'm not lying.

I think Chloe has it easy in Metropolis. She's working in the politics section of the Planet now. Pauline Kahn is no longer the editor, Perry White succeeded her the same time she announced her retirement.

Perry White. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that.

Coincidence?

Probably, but it's still a little weird.

Anway, so Chloe gets to play politics and sit behind a desk while I'm doing legwork in the middle of an African jungle where civil battles often occur for male testosterone reasons. My cousin owes me a case of beer when I get back, I'll tell you that much.

I've been here a week and I still have no lead.

But this is what I've discovered so far.

The 'man in question' is a tall white male carrying a back pack, and he has a hero-complex because everywhere I go, he leaves trails of saving people behind.

Couldn't he leave a driver's license or a photograph while he's at it?

Wishful thinking, I suppose.

Although I'm not the wishful kind, nor do I try to think too much. It might give off the impression that I'm actually smart. A characteristic I've successfully disassociated from.

I work alone, so I have no one else here with me but a wide-range radio, a map, some supplies and money. If I could carry a shower in my knapsack, all would've been good.

Spreading open my map, there are circles all over the locations I've been to. Whoever this guy is, he doesn't seem to be traveling in a pattern. He mostly sticks to the rural parts of the country and avoids any major and well-known cities.

Whoever he is, he doesn't want to be seen.

I'm beginning to think he's a former agent from one of those three letter branches who have a desired responsibility to save the world.

Great. A martyr.

If only the world had a lot of them.

**

* * *

**

I would've loved taking a shower at a four star hotel, but bathing beneath a waterfall would have to do. And it's warm too. Got to love that. After several minutes of just enjoying being soaked, I see something in the distance.

Trying to get a better look through the barrage of constant water flowing down, I notice a couple of kids playing nearby.

I smile at the display, and I recall a memory from the past when Chloe and I were little kids running along the shores of Palm Beach. Yeah, those were the memories worth cherishing.

One of the kids suddenly fell in, and after a few seconds, my instincts told me something was wrong and I jump out of the waterfall and into the open pool of water after him. My mind only focused to find the child.

I am not continuing on this 'hero' crusade with a guilty conscience.

I dive in, holding my breath for almost three of minutes using a technique I learned from my Navy Seal instructor called free-diving. This is basically holding your breath underwater for a long length of time.

Remember Geoff, the former football player at Metropolis University. I couldn't move a limb after he left me for dead in that sewage place, but as soon as I regained my ability to keep my mouth shut, I had to focus on holding my breath for as long as I can without panicking until Clark miraculously saved me.

Back to the situation at hand, I tried to see underwater, which was nearly impossible and I start to panic. I swim back to the surface in hopes that the boy got out himself.

When nothing, I was about to go under again and a splash of someone else holding the boy tightly in his arms appeared beneath the surface, swimming their way to land. I front crawl my way towards them as the man was quick to get out of the water.

He reminded me of A.C. short for Arthur Curry. He's another guy I met in Smallville.

I make my way to them. "Hey. Good job there. I was worried that - " You've got to be kidding me. "Clark?"

What are the odds?

"Lois?" he looked just as surprised to see me.

The kids thanked him and hurried off with no thank you for the runner up. I'll let that slide, they don't know any better.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously shell-shocked. You'd think we haven't seen each other in years, when really, it's only been three.

"Business. You?"

It's odd that I'm breathing hard and he's looking as relaxed as ever. Not fair.

"Personal."

I nod. Then I start to shiver and he grows immediately concerned, grabbing his jacket on the ground and covering me with it. That makes me chuckle. You can take the farmboy out of Kansas, but not Kansas out of the farm boy.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Let's get you out of here and into some dry clothes before you catch hypothermia or something."

"What about you?"

I wasn't the only one half-naked here.

"I've been here a while, I've kind of adjusted. I'll be all right, I promise."

That wasn't very reassuring for me. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in South America."

"I was a couple of years ago, I've been here three months now."

Wow, has it been that long. I've forgotten how fast time flies.

Then a light bulb hit me. "Three months?" That was around the time the reports started coming in about the mysterious savior. "You wouldn't happen to be traveling with someone, are you?"

He shook his head probably wondering why I would ask that.

"No. I travel alone."

If we were back in Smallville, I would most likely entertain the notion that he's the one going around saving people, but the reports I've read were to big to pull off by any one man, let alone a guy like Clark Kent.

"What about you?"

"The same."

"I can't believe you're here," he says, surprising me again with a hug.

"Yeah, what are the odds"

**

* * *

**

It's funny how we keep meeting like this. Three years later and things felt like nothing has changed.

Well, there are a few things.

Fortunately for me, plaid is no longer his acquired taste, but he does still wear them from time to time. That's good to know, if you can believe it. The years have done well for him, but I don't want him to change completely.

He's even sporting a twelve o'clock shadow.

"It suits you," tracing the light stubble on his cheek with my fingers.

He smiled. "You think?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After a moment of awkward silence, Clark speaks up.

"So you said you were here on business, I heard you were working with Chloe now. Congratulations, are you here on assignment?"

"Yes and no. Yes I'm on an assignment and no, Chloe and I don't necessarily work together."

"I thought - "

"No, we are working for the Daily Planet, but she's all about the politics now and I kind of work in the city beat section, but I'm sort of undergoing a punishment at the moment."

He raised his eyebrows, curious.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" he asked, feigning ignorance. It doesn't suit him but it's cute when he does it.

"That look. That, 'what did I do?' look"

He laughed. "You know that look."

"Unfortunately."

He smiled.

"So what did you do?" he finally asked.

"I almost got myself killed again so our new editor sent me on this assignment." I sighed. "As if this isn't as dangerous."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I impersonated a Russian Mafia princess. It's nothing that big."

"You didn't!"

I chuckled hoarsely.

"You did!" he changed his mind. "One of these days Lois, you're going to get hurt."

"Relax. I got out of there just fine." Then I say a little too sadly, "I can't say the same for my Ford Fusion though."

He frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I evaded with success. My car was totally wrecked. "What about you, what have you doing here?"

I watched him swallow hard. Did I say something wrong? It can't have been that hard of a question.

**To be Continued…**


	4. Act 3

**Act 3**

We sat on a blanket in front of a warm crackling fire. After the incident with the 'almost' drowned child, we ended up walking halfway to the next village, and deciding to set up camp for the night before going any further. We wouldn't be able to see anything at this time of night anyway.

The fire spurned to life and it leaves me wonder how he got it started in the first place. His possessions were light, in addition to what he wore; he walked around with nothing but a backpack.

I may be a woman, who needs a lot of things, but I've camped out many times and I know for a fact that travelers carry more than one piece of luggage.

I've only been here a little over a week and I still feel I didn't pack enough.

Anyway, with the fire burning bright and the birds sounding off around us. It gave off a kind of romantic vibe that I can tell is making my newly found companion nervous.

"Are you okay?"

He turned, startled at the question. "I'm fine. Thanks."

It's strange to see him actively avoiding me. That's not something I'm use to unless I'm doing the same thing. It's driving me mad with curiosity.

"Am I crowding you, because I could leave?"

Now he's looking at me all shocked and angry. Make up your mind, buddy! I wasn't even being mean about it.

"No!" he answered. "I was just thinking."

"Well do you have to look cranky?"

"I'm not cranky"

"Fine. You're morose"

He sighed exhaustedly. "It means the same thing"

"Did I do something to offend you, because I seriously don't know what I did to obviously get on your nerves?" And normally, I do, but this time, I really don't.

I'm clueless.

Out of the loop.

Oblivious.

"You said you were here to find out about the guy going around saving people."

"Yeah, so? You said you didn't know him, case closed. There's nothing I can do about it till morning, and even then, I probably won't find anything."

"What have you found so far?"

"That he's a white male with dark hair carrying a back pack." I paused, staring at Clark like an anvil just fell between us. Impossible. Even he's not that lucky. "Are… you… that… guy?"

He opened his mouth to answer when I interrupt.

"You know what, stupid question. Sorry. You can't possibly be the only white male around here that fits the description."

He sighed frustratingly, why does he keep doing that?

"Lois, this place is dangerous. You shouldn't be here."

"Clark. I respect you and all that but don't tell me what to do. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, whoever this guy is, if he's real, then I've got nothing to worry about."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if he's what everyone says he is, he won't hurt me, but that's not to say that I wouldn't like to get a quote because I do."

"You never give up, do you?"

"It's not in my nature"

I stumped him on that one because he's smiling now. "It's really good to see you."

I had to agree because I felt the same way.

"It's really good to see you too"

**

* * *

**

The next hour by the fire went by rather quickly. Clark and I were playing rock, paper, scissors, and for every time one of us wins, we get to ask a question and the loser has to answer truthfully.

He chuckles loudly when he wins twice in a row.

"Tell me something I don't know about you"

I grinned. Which could I choose without ruining my reputation?

"I'm ambidextrous."

He shook his head in the contrary. "No you're not."

"That's because you haven't seen me use my other hand."

"That's because you've never showed me."

"Exactly!"

He laughed. "I can't believe I never noticed."

"Did you know that the word 'ambidextrous' is derived from the Latin ambi meaning 'same' and the root dext meaning 'right.' So really, ambidextrous literally means _right on both sides_."

He was actually smiling pretty widely at that. Who knew it took something so little to impress the farm boy.

"Have you become a savant now?"

"Is that your next question, cuz you haven't won the next round yet."

He grinned. "I can make it three in a row," he said confidently.

"I wouldn't let you."

He puts his fist forward and waits for me.

Clark Kent is actually challenging me. That's a first.

Without another word, we start the game all over again. After three like tries, he gets me on the fourth one, and my pride is slightly shattered.

"Now. Where were we?"

"Going to sleep?" I make a lousy educated guess for which he paid no attention to.

"Are you a savant?"

"Do you have to say it all seriously like that?"

"Lois"

"All right. All right. Pushy." I sighed, accepting defeat. "Yes," I answered rather reluctantly. 

He chuckles. "Are you being modest?"

"No."

He was taken aback. "You're being serious?"

"I'm smart, Clark. I always have been. It's just, no one has ever really asked."

He didn't know what to say and I got a good idea of what's going on in his mind right now. He probably has a thousand questions to ask me that I'm not really looking forward to answering, but I do consider him a friend, and I never lie towards people I care about.

So he could ask all the questions he needed.

"Go ahead. I know you're dying to ask"

I can tell I made him nervous, because now he got suddenly all shy. I've forgotten how innocent he can be even though we find ourselves four years older and in such a harsh environment. There are some things that even time can't change.

Like his eyes.

It still holds that wonder I've always seen even from the very first time I met him.

Then I had to remind myself again who he is. It's hard to imagine sometimes how the present and my dreams seem to mirror each other perfectly, it makes me wonder what could've been and that's not something I do.

It's dangerous thinking like that.

It sets you up for disappointment.

"Let's get some sleep," he says in a quiet whisper, surprising me just as I surprised him.

He was right, I'm a bit tired.

He adjusted himself on the ground, preparing to sleep. "Lois," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight"

I smiled, snuggling inside my sleeping bag besides the fire.

"You too"

**

* * *

**

For the next hour, I couldn't sleep. I look over and notice that Clark was out like a log and I envy his gift for falling asleep so quickly and effortlessly. It didn't matter where he was, he could always sleep in whatever environment.

I sat up and take a couple of minutes just watching him.

The flames shaded him slightly, bating him in its glow and I think back to those two days I spent in my mind, where I was in the arms of a Clark Kent that only existed there. At least, that's what I believe.

I would be lying to myself if I claimed that the Clark I'm watching now was nothing like him.

Truthfully, I see parts of him in him. I try not to but it's there. I can't deny that even if I wanted to. And I have. I've even fought it, as ridiculous as it may sound. Sometimes I hate him for it.

I hate him for making me believe.

Making me believe in love…

...and believing that a man can fly.

Crazy, huh?

Yet, I can't hate him for longer than a few minutes. He's impossible to hate. Dislike, sure, but hate? No. It doesn't last very long nor is it worth it.

What's that saying?

_'It's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all.'_ or something like that.

Against better judgment, I move to kneel by his side. I tapped on his shoulder and he barely even wiggles.

"Clark?" I whispered. "Are you awake?" he growled in his sleep in response, flipping his head over. "Clark," I continued restlessly.

"Hmm," he murmured. "Five more minutes."

I almost laughed out loud. "Clark!"

"Whoa. What? Are you okay?" he sat up suddenly, a worried look all over his face. "Lois," he realized. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, embarrassed now that I woke him completely up.

"I couldn't sleep," I admit with great difficultly.

"Anything I can do?"

At this point, I'm amazed he hasn't fed me to the lions yet. I disturbed his peaceful slumber and he wasn't even upset about it.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you didn't mind the company"

He raised his eyebrows with obvious confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… can I… can I sleep… next… to… you."

"Oh."

"If you don't mind?"

"No. No, of course not." He moved over to make room for me. He was shaking and so was I. I felt like a nervous school girl. Not good. 

"Clark?"

"Yeah"

This is gonna be hard. "Do you mind if - "

Before I could finish, he moved sideways letting his one arm drape around me closely, scooping me in. He felt so warm.

"I'm way ahead of you," he whispered by my ear.

"Thank god," I admit and he chuckled softly. 

"Goodnight Clark"

He smiled, brushing some loose strands of my hair out of my face.

"Goodnight, Lois."

**To be Continued…**


	5. Act 4

**Act 4**

"Superman," Clark read aloud the big bolded word written on the front cover of the Daily Planet newspaper. "That's very…"

I twirled my chair around wanting to smack him across the head, but I knew if I did that, I'd break my hand. He didn't know it, but I knew everything, so what the hell am I suppose to do now?

"Clark," I say putting on my best face. "Glad of you to join me." I crossed my legs, and stretched the moment quietly as his gaze tried not to look down on my bare flesh. "Where were you today? A flying man appears and you disappear."

He gulped and I realize that he only ever did that when he was about to tell a lie, or if it's something he was nervous about doing. It only happens around me and now I know why. He's worried that he would get discovered.

"I kind of got lost in the crowd."

I smiled inwardly. He was cute trying to be discreet. He lies well with everyone else, so I'm a bit glad that he falters around me.

"That's too bad." My voice was laced with fake sincerity, even though I know and to a point, understand, I'm still healing a little wound. "Look, I'm gonna go see if I can get an interview with this guy."

His eyes go wide. "An interview?"

"Yeah, Clark. An interview. It's sort of our job."

He rolled his eyes. Very unpatriotic of him considering the colors he wears and his perfect American accent. It doesn't take another reporter to know he's of the U.S. variety if they could only think that far. Chloe Sullivan excluded.

"You don't even know who he is?"

Sure I do. He's Clark Kent from Smallville, Kansas who's actually from the Planet Krypton but I relent. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together after all these years. I even questioned it two years ago when I ran into him at the Congo.

All this time, he was right in front of me.

I knew all that I needed to know but I couldn't let myself believe that he was real. I always thought it was just a dream, I never even contemplated the possibility that it was real.

Lois Lane. You're an idiot!

"Are you okay, Lois?"

I straightened myself up. "Never better." I focused back on my computer, avoiding eye contact. "So, do you think he's got an agent or something?" I smirked away from him. He better not be using his x-ray vision on me right now.

"He doesn't seem like a guy who has one."

"That would be a no." I start typing my headline, An Interview with Superman, by Lois Lane.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to interview him."

"And how are you going to pull that off? No one even knows who he is let alone how to contact him."

"I figured jumping off my balcony tonight at 10 would be enough to get his attention."

"What?" He was shocked, and he better because I am too.

This should be interesting.

**

* * *

**

"Well, aren't you punctual?" I asked, stepping out of my balcony in negligee and robe. I approached the man I've known for several years. This time, I was seeing him as somebody else, and like him, I had to pretend I didn't know. "How did you know I wanted to see you?"

His expression never faltered and he remained the perfect gentleman. Now that's interesting. He's actually going to go through with this. Something the Clark she woke up married to failed to mention.

"I heard that the world had questions for me, I'm here in hopes to answer them."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you."

I take a sip of the white wine I carried with me. "You don't even know me," I remind him.

"You're not afraid. That tells me a lot."

He didn't even debunk not knowing me. "What about you? What is the Man of Steel afraid of?"

"Has the interview started?"

"Consider it my first question."

At least we haven't lost our edge when it came to verbal battles. Not that we're battling. It's more like dancing. Kind of like a Tango, or maybe we're doing a Fox Trot.

I watched how he moved with an Eagle's eye. He walked straighter, something that office Clark didn't do. Without his glasses, he could really look like a different person. It's no wonder why he started using them. At first I thought he's just outworn his eyes, now I know it's just for cover.

That's pretty smart.

"Are you going to answer?" I waited.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to," he admits.

"Okay, fair enough. Who are you and where are you from?" I say, asking the basic questions. I turn away and walk the opposite direction of my balcony, closing my eyes preparing myself to hear the answers I already knew.

"My name is Kal-El, and I come from a Planet called Krypton."

Wow. My dream is becoming less and less a dream and turning to a full blown reality. At first, when I realized who he was, I was happy. Truly really happy. And then I was just plain angry. Angry that some force had the nerve to show me a future I shouldn't have.

I admit, knowing now who he is lessening my hurt feelings, but that doesn't change the fact that I know.

I already have these preconceived notions of him.

What if I feel obligated to be with him?

This sucks.

I spent the rest of the interview in a professional manner. It's better to keep my distance, just because I fell for the other Clark, didn't mean that I had to fall for this one. Besides, it isn't like he has feelings for me or something.

**

* * *

**

"She was the picture of calm, mom. It's like she knew I was going to show up. How did she know I was going to show up?" If Clark paced any faster, he'd burn the house down.

Martha followed him into the living where he sits down.

"Maybe you tipped her off."

He looked up. "How? I was with her most of the day."

"Lois did claim she was going to jump off the balcony," Martha tells him.

He shook his head. "No, something's up. When I rescued her this morning, she looked at me like she was surprised."

"Sweetheart, you rescued her from a falling helicopter. It makes sense that she's surprised."

"No, I mean, surprised like she knew who I was."

Martha Kent raised a quizzical brow. "Do you think she suspects anything?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "She gave me a hard time when I got back in the office for disappearing on her, so I guess she doesn't suspect anything. It's just, I don't know anymore."

Martha sat besides him on the couch, taking his hands with her own like she has for so many years.

"For years you would write to me about how much you missed her. I sat in this very couch and read the letters you sent me about what it was like seeing Lois again. And now you're back and you're more in love with her than ever before. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I didn't know how much I loved her until I walked into that newsroom," I smiled weakly. He just finished his trek around the world and applied for a job at the Daily Planet only a couple of weeks ago.

When Editor-In-Chief partnered him up with Lois Lane, it was almost as if fate intervened once again, and for the first time, he had no problem with the possibility that his destiny is intertwined with hers.

If only she felt the same way.

She gave him hell the first week. Over the past few years, she built herself quite a reputation not only the in the office, but in the journalist community. She was named one of the 50 most beautiful people last year in People Magazine and she's being hailed as a rising star in the world of journalism.

He was pretty intimidated being around her.

They've barely even had time to talk about themselves to each other, and now that Superman has made his appearance, it looks like their time together would be even more scarce, and they work together.

So he's feeling pretty aggravated right now.

"Everything will work out fine, you'll see," his mother assured.

"I hope so."

"And what about the interview, how did that go?"

He sighed, thinking back. "It went by very professionally. She barely looked at me and when she did, her eyes didn't sparkle like it normally did."

"Do you think she's alarmed?"

"Not at all, frankly, I think she believed every word I said."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is was that she wasn't even the least bit surprised to discover that I'm from another planet. Something's up."

"You know she would never hurt you."

"That's not what I'm worried about, mom. Something is happening to us and I'm powerless to stop it." His voice fell. "I think I'm losing her."

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Perry?"

"Chief"

"Right. Chief." He stumbled into his office like an untrained race horse, dropping a couple of notebooks in the process. "Uh… I'm sorry Chief."

"You've been working for me for a while now Clark, and I know I was a drunken fool back then when you met me, but I swear you weren't this clumsy."

Clark chuckled. "It's been a crazy week."

"You got that right."

"Have you seen Lois?"

The older man raised his eyebrows. "She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"She took a personal day. I paired you two up for a reason. The least either of you could do is tell each other that one of you aren't showing up for work."

"I'm sorry Chief."

"Nah. Just go visit her and make sure she's okay, will you?"

Clark nodded. "Sure thing." He left the office a little troubled. It's not like her to miss work. School, sure, but work. No, she loves this job too much. He wondered gravely what's been bothering her. It's been six months since Superman made his appearance, and she's become more despondent than ever.

**

* * *

**

"Lois!" he banged on the door for what seemed like forever. "Lois, open up!" he continued, and I knew right then and there that he knew that I was inside holed up in my apartment, ignoring him. "Could you please answer the door?"

What is his deal?

I open the door. "What?" And there he goes holding a bouquet of white lilies. I should've known.

"For you," he holds out.

"You should've have."

He kept his smile. "I wanted to." I took the flowers from his grasp, it was very pretty. Fresh and… he probably flew to some foreign remote country and got them for me.

Damn. I'd never be able to top that.

"Thanks," I uttered a bit forcibly.

His smile faded, taking on the look of the other man I've equally tried deftly to avoid.

"What's wrong, Lois?"

I knew he was going to ask that and I've rehearsed a whole bunch of lines to respond with. All of which suddenly disappeared from my mind.

That wasn't fair.

"I'm just tired," I half-lied.

"That's a lie."

"So what if it is?"

"Did I do something wrong that has you hating me all of the sudden?"

"I don't hate you."

"You ignore me, Lois," he said, stating the obvious. "You go out of your way not to hang out with me. We've been working together for six months and I felt like I knew you better for the four days we spent together in the Congo than I have here."

He just _had_ to play that card with me.

"That was a long time ago, we were different people then?"

"I don't believe that."

"I just need you to leave me alone."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know why?"

"I think we've gone through this before. If I ask you something, it's because I want to know the truth."

I look into his eyes and I keep it there, and while I'm all for staring contests, he better not inadvertently use his heat vision on me or there would be hell to pay.

"Please." His eyes start to glisten. "I miss you, and I never thought that was possible, missing you when I see you every day."

My emotions felt out of control. "Don't say things like that."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

I shook my head and I reached out to cup his face with my hand. "You didn't do anything wrong." He closed his eyes and when he did, I slowly moved my hand to his glasses. Removing it. "It suits you." His eyes snapped open as I placed his glasses back on face. "Goodnight, Clark."

And the door closes.

**To be Continued...**


	6. Act 5

**Act 5**

I stepped out into the balcony with Clark close behind. I could feel his eyes strongly on me and it didn't take a dream to know what was going to happen next.

"How long have you known?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"It shouldn't." I turned to face him. "Because you're a good man. And whether or not I knew yesterday or six years ago, it doesn't matter because you're still Smallville to me."

He breathed in deeply, making his way to my side. "You've known for that long." I didn't realize my slip-up was that obvious until he pointed it out. "You knew what I was for six years."

I shook my head, I guess this is the moment where it all unfolds. For him more than for me. I've had a while to adjust, more so than I deserved.

"Presumably, I've known about it when you first came out as Superman." I raise my hand to stop him from interrupting. "Technically, I've known about it for six years, but I didn't realize it until you held me in your arms when you rescued me."

He looked at me confused and I knew he would be.

"I don't understand."

"I knew who you were long before you gave me that interview." I turn to face him. "Kal-El. The last son of Krypton." I turn away and continued, telling him things that only he and his mother would know. "You're biological parents were Lara and Jor-El and you fell to Earth in a spaceship during the first meteor shower. The meteor rocks are fragments of your dead planet, and it makes you weak. Kryptonite, right? Anyway, it can even kill you."

"How do you know all this?" he asked like the wind blew out of him.

"Because you told me."

"I would've remembered," he said angrily, he must be thinking a million different thoughts right now.

"Nah, I don't think so." I chuckled to alleviate the tension I was feeling. "God, I really thought it was just a dream." I covered my face with my hands, this is all too much for me to handle.

"What dream?"

I sighed, that's where it all started.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks have gone by since I told Clark everything. What a strange reversal this is. I mean, if I hadn't known who he was before, he would be the one with the secret and I'd be the one walking around without a clue - not that I haven't been doing that already.

"I've got the reports you were looking for Miss Lane," Jimmy Olsen said as he handed me a stack of file folders for research on my next assignment.

I threw myself into my work, multi-tasking to the point of exhaustion, but I didn't want to let up. I'm too stubborn to do that.

**

* * *

**

After discovering what Lois knew, Clark retreated to Smallville every time he had a free moment, he couldn't quite get himself to talk to her since that wasn't work related and instead, looking to his mother for guidance.

"I don't know what to do."

"Give yourself some time, sweetie. This is just as hard on her as it is for you."

"Are you on her side now?"

Martha gave her son a pointed glare. "Don't make me the bad guy, Clark. Its obvious Lois cares for you or else she wouldn't have kept your secret all these months to herself. That has to count for something."

"But that's just it, it hasn't been just months, mom, it's been years. She's known for years."

"But didn't you say she didn't realize it?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. She knew, mom!" he sighed, frustrated and tired. "She should've told me when it happened."

"Why, Clark?" Martha countered. "So you could lie to her?"

Clark is taken aback and was left speechless.

Martha continued. "You've spent your whole life hiding a large part of who you are from the world. I've watched you struggle to live a normal life, and my heart breaks every time you feel lost and scared. I know how much you hated lying to your friends because I watched you do it for years. You can call me selfish, but I'm glad that she's knows. I finally get to talk about my son to someone who deserves to hear it."

When she disappeared to the kitchen, Clark was left out on the porch recalling his conversation with his mom word for word. The rest of the night was spent reflecting on everything that's happened.

**

* * *

**

My doorbell rang several times before I felt compelled to actually get out of bed and answer it. It's been a long day; I just got home from work after spending three extra hours working on a case with a short deadline.

I look through the keyhole and I'm a bit surprised at who was standing behind it.

I opened the door and there was Clark Kent standing alone in the hall way looking as calm as I've ever seen him since I told his most of everything.

"Hi," he greeted with a small smile.

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

I let the door open wider as I move to the side, letting him in. It's the first time we've been alone together that is not done in a professional capacity.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked, playing host.

"No, I'm all right. Thanks."

"Okay."

"I came to tell you how much of a jerk I've been," he confessed sincerely. Well, there's something I totally didn't see coming.

"Excuse me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been avoiding you."

"No, I've noticed," I concurred. I had to admit myself that I've been intentionally avoiding him as well.

"And my feelings haven't changed," he said. "I still miss you. I miss you every day, and I know there could be something great between us if we - "

"We were married, you know," I interrupted with another secret.

He didn't quite catch up to me yet.

"What?"

"In my dream - or trip to the future, however you want to describe it." I paused for a moment before continuing. "We were married."

He tries to hold his smile. "We were?"

"Yeah." I rested my hands flat on my thighs as I sat down on my couch, trying to go over how I'm suppose to say the next few words. "And we were happy. See, that's why I've been sort of awkward around you lately. Or even in the past six years because it all felt so real."

"It can still be real"

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"This is just something that my mind made up," I tried to rationalize.

"Everything happened for a reason, Lois."

"And what?" I stood up abruptly and walked briskly towards the windows overlooking the city. "We're meant to be together? I never got a chance to make that choice because you're already so deep a part of me that sometimes I can't tell the difference between what's real and what's a dream."

He followed me. "I'm not a dream"

"But you were. That's my point!"

He sighed, trying to make me understand. Where are his feelings for me coming from?

"I'm in love with you"

"No you're - what?" He just said he was in love with me. That's not right.

"I'm in love with you, Lois," he repeated. "I think I've always loved you."

"No. See now you're compensating."

He laughs.

He actually laughed.

"Believe me, I'm not," he assured me, but I'm not so assured even though the look in his eyes showed the contrary. "Maybe it was pride or my own ego, but I've always respected you, Lois."

"You hated me!" I remind him, three simple words that described me to him when we were young adults in Smallville.

"Not enough to not want you around me," he replied.

"I've never even thought of being with you until I dreamt _that_ future."

He smirked, crossing his arms. "That must've been a hell of a dream," he accused teasingly. "There's something you're not telling me is there?"

I blushed slightly red.

Slightly.

But I'm not falling for that.

"No comment."

He chuckled. "Wow"

"Shut up"

"You know, you're heart's beating fast."

Here we go again. "Yeah, I wished you wouldn't tell me that."

"Really?"

But the situation was amusing. "Not all the time, anyway."

He turned serious.

"What are we going to do now?"

I gulped.

"I don't know."

**To be Continued…**


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Notes**: This has certainly been a wild ride. One of the best times I've ever had writing fanfic so thank you all for your continued support, praise and criticism. They were all greatly appreciated. Thank you again.

**Epilogue**

I walked into the newsroom and spot Chloe at her desk. "Hey little cousin." I greeted her like I normally do every morning when I get in. "How's my favorite cousin doing this fine morning?"

She chuckled. "Lois, I'm your only cousin."

"Your point?"

"Ha ha," she replied with a wide-grin. "What's gotten into you this morning? You're looking incredibly happy."

"Nothing, it's just a good morning."

"How many cups of coffee did you drink?" she fished.

"What?" I protested. "I can't come to work with a little morning cheer?"

"No"

"I can't be that bad."

"Lois, you're late every morning but today. Something's definitely up."

"Oh please,"I scoffed."I'm not late, everyone else is just early."

"Do you actually think I would buy that?"

"No, but I've always wanted to say it."

She laughed. "Where's Clark?" she asked. "Have you two worked things out, because the tension is killing me."

I shrugged. "I don't know, but we talked."

"And…"

"And…" I didn't know what else she wanted me to say. "We talked," I repeated. What did she expect?

"That's it? You guys just talked?"

"Yup"

"And nothing happened?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, cuz, but nothing newsworthy about us, I assure you," I replied, giving her a wink before heading to my desk. On the way there, I could faintly hear my cousin saying, 'What did that wink mean?'

* * *

Clark arrived at the Kawatche Caves staring at all the symbols on the cave walls. He hasn't stepped foot in there in years. After he had learned how to fly, he avoided using the cave as a transportation device to the Fortress and decided on flying being the safest for everyone involved.

He couldn't help but stand there and reflect over the past years and how much everything and especially he, has changed.

* * *

"I hope I made you proud, dad," Clark said, kneeling before the headstone that carved his father's name. He sat down and crossed his legs Indian style. "And I wish you were here with me and mom." He breathed deeply, remembering all the good memories he had with his father.

"I miss you, and I just want you to know that I'm going to be all right…" he paused. "Even if I have to do it alone."

"You're not alone," a voice spoke out from behind him.

* * *

My eyes blinked open and I wake up with a start. I couldn't get the feeling that something was off. I turned and bugged the sleeping form besides me in hopes that it wasn't happening again.

"What's wrong?" Clark murmured out of his sleep.

"Pinch me"

"What?" he exclaimed, eyes bursting open. "Why?"

"Just to make sure I'm not dreaming"

Clark grinned at me. "I could do a lot more than just pinch you, you know," he teased mercilessly. That was normally my job, but I find that the role has reversed.

He gets out of bed, taking me with him.

"Come on," he says, getting excited. "We got to get to the church before Chloe disowns us. Even with my superpowers, we're never on time."

I chuckled. "That's because you keep distracting me."

"Me? What about you?" he countered playfully. "You're not exactly innocent in all this."

I shrugged. "But I'm the fiancée, I've got privileges."

He laughed before looking at his watch. "We've got at least 20 minutes to get there."

It's been a year since he and I 'officially' started dating. We actually had plans on getting married earlier, especially after everything I knew - there was a part of me that wanted to be spontaneous, something that was done because I had wanted it to and not because it served my memories right. And when we were ready, I realized that I wasn't.

I wanted to share this moment with the people I loved. My friends. My family. Old and new. If I never found my way to the future, I honestly believe that I would be exactly where I'm suppose to be.

Next to the man I'm going to spend my life with.

"They're not going to start without the bride and groom."

I wouldn't want it any other way.

"But we need to get prepared," he replies.

I smirked and took a quick glance at the clock. "We can spare ten, right?"

He shook his head adamantly. "That's not enough." I raised my eyebrows before he added, "Let's go for fifteen."

Then he took me and did what I can only describe is a fiery passionate kiss and the rest is history.

**The End**


End file.
